MINE (REMAKE)
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: (Special Jeonghan Birthday) Pernahkah kau tersesat pada hati yang salah? Tersesat hingga kau merasakan kehilangan. Tak ada yang salah memang. Hanya saja, aku akan tetap menunggu hingga waktu membawamu pulang padaku. MEANIE/ JEONGCHEOL/ Mingyu/ Wonwoo/ Jeonghan/ Seungcheol/ Seventeen/ GS!/ Oneshot! /RnR Juseyo!


Pernahkah kau tersesat pada hati yang salah? Tersesat hingga kau merasakan kehilangan. Tak ada yang salah, memang. Hanya saja, aku akan tetap menunggu hingga waktu membawamu pulang padaku.

...

Namanya Kim Mingyu. Lelaki mapan berusia 27 tahun yang memiliki wajah rupawan dengan pesona luar biasa. Jabatannya sebagai Direktur utama disalah satu Perusahaan ekspor impor barang mentah menjadikannya sebagai seorang yang tegas dan berwibawa. Hidup mewah dengan segala fasilitas yang Ia dapatkan dari hasil jerih payah memang sedikit membuatnya bersikap arogan. Memiliki seorang tunangan cantik, bernama Jeonghan. Berasal dari kalangan terpandang sehingga mampu menunjang status sosialnya sebagai salah satu orang penting di Korea Selatan. Namun, tak tahukah kalian dibalik itu semua ada satu ruang didalam jantungnya yang terasa hampa? Ada satu hal yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Tentang seseorang. Seseorang yang menghilang dari hidupnya...

...

...

 **MINE**

Romance

Meanie, JeongCheol, WonCheol, GyuHan

Rate : T+

Typo(s), cerita pasaran, no plagiat, GS!

...

...

Seoul, Oktober 2016, 16.56 PM

"Apa anda yakin akan membatalkan pertemuan dengan Tuan Seokmin, Direktur?" tanya seorang wanita berpakaian kantor rapi dengan rambutnya yang digerai indah. Matanya yang sipit menatap penuh minat atas jawaban yang akan keluar dari seorang pria bertubuh tinggi didepannya.

"Ya." singkat dan jelas, begitulah Mingyu.

"Kalau begitu saya akan mengatur ulang jadwal pertemuan anda dengan Tuan Seokmin setelah hari pernikahan anda, Direktur." wanita itu tersenyum ramah sebelum membungkukkan badan 90 derajat dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan luas itu.

Sejenak Mingyu tertegun atas perkataan Jihoon mengenai 'pernikahan'. Mingyu hampir melupakannya. Atau bahkan dia sudah tak mengingatnya?

Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, lalu melirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis pada lengan kirinya. Mingyu mendengus pelan untuk kemudian meraih ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja.

Tuut..

Nada dari seberang membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

" _Yeobseyo?"_

"Apa kau sibuk?" tanya Mingyu setelah panggilan itu tersambung.

" _Yak! Apa itu sapaan terbaikmu padaku?"_ balas seseorang dari seberang.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi, hyung."

" _Aish...itulah kau. Dingin dan tidak peduli pada apapun. Aku tidak sibuk, ada apa?"_

"Kita bertemu nanti malam di bar biasanya. Ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan."

" _Mengenai pernikahanmu?"_ nada yang sedikit menggoda begitu jelas terdengar.

Mingyu tak langsung menjawab. Entah apa yang sedang ada dipikiran lelaki itu. Hanya saja sesuatu yang mengganjal dari dalam dadanya terus saja menghentak.

"Um." jawab Mingyu singkat.

" _Baiklah. Berhubung kau akan membahas masalah itu, jadi aku juga akan membahas hal penting padamu."_ lelaki diseberang berujar semangat.

"Kita bertemu jam 8."

Dan setelahnya panggilan itu Ia matikan secara sepihak. Sangat menunjukkan bagaimana sikap sombong juga arogannya seorang Kim Mingyu, bukan?

Sebenarnya ini bukanlah sifat aslinya. Dulu, Mingyu merupakan seorang lelaki yang ramah dan ceria, bahkan tak jarang sifat manja keluar begitu saja. Namun setelah kejadian 'itu', sifatnya berubah 360 derajat. Kejadian dimana Mingyu kehilangan lebih dari separuh hatinya.

Lelaki dengan kulit tan itu berjalan pelan, mendekati jendela kaca besar tak jauh dari meja kerjanya. Menggulung lengan kemeja sebatas siku lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Matanya yang tajam menerawang jauh, mengingat kembali kelebatan-kelebatan indah yang pernah Ia alami, dulu. Bukan, bukan bersama Jeonghan. Melainkan bersama seseorang. Seseorang yang selama tiga tahun terakhir selalu bersarang didalam kepalanya, tak mau pergi.

Sejujurnya Mingyu merasa bersalah pada Jeonghan yang bahkan hingga menjelang pernikahan mereka, wanita cantik itu tidak benar-benar mengerti siapa Mingyu. Mingyu begitu pandai menyembunyikan isi hatinya. Dia adalah seorang penipu ulung. Menipu orang tuanya, menipu kekasihnya, menipu sahabatnya, bahkan menipu dirinya sendiri. Tapi Mingyu bukan pengecut. Karena takdirlah yang menjadikannya seperti itu.

Drrt...

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak untuk meraih ponsel yang ada diatas meja kerja. Mengusap layarnya hingga terlihat satu nama disana.

From : Jeonghan

Apa kau sedang sibuk? Kau tidak lupa dengan janji kita nanti malam bukan?

.

Mingyu menghela napas namun matanya tak juga lepas dari layar ponsel. Dengan sedikit berat ia mengarahkan jarinya untuk mengetik beberapa kalimat agar sang tunangan tidak merasa terlalu diabaikan.

To : Jeonghan

Aku ingat. Bersiaplah, aku akan menjemputmu sebelum jam 8.

.

Hampa. Itulah yang Mingyu rasa. Sebenarnya Jeonghan bukanlah gadis membosankan hingga Mingyu bersikap demikian. Justru Jeonghan adalah satu-satunya gadis yang mampu mengikat Mingyu sejauh ini. Namun perasaan yang bersembunyi didalam hati Mingyu masih belum bisa menerimanya. Dan dengan terang-terangan perasaannya menolak Jeonghan begitu saja.

...

...

Oktober 2016, 19.55 PM

Seorang gadis berjalan anggun disamping lelaki tampan memasuki sebuah bar. Gaun berwarna hitam selutut membalut sempurna tubuh ramping miliknya. Rambut kecokelatan sebahu tergerai, menimbulkan efek manis pada bagian wajah tirus mempesona. Senyumnya terus saja mengembang ketika memasuki ruang VVIP. Kemudian gadis itu melonggarkan genggaman tangannya dari lengan Mingyu untuk memilih duduk di sudut sofa.

"Sudah sangat lama, dan suasananya masih sama." celetuk gadis cantik itu dengan senyum cerahnya.

Sang lelaki tampan hanya tersenyum singkat sebelum akhirnya ikut mendudukkan diri disamping Jeonghan.

"Mingyu-ya, kau sudah menghubungin Seungcheol 'kan?" tanya gadis cantik itu lembut. Matanya berbinar cantik saat menatap manik mata tajam milik Mingyu.

"Um." jawaban singkat.

Jeonghan mengangguk mengerti. Gadis itu sudah tidak kaget lagi atas respon atau jawaban acuh dari seorang Kim Mingyu. Sifatnya yang arogan sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Jeonghan.

Mingyu mengangkat satu tangannya untuk memanggil waiters. Memesan satu botol wine mahal sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Mungkin akan terdengar sangat menggelikan ketika kata 'bosan' merajai pikirannya. Bagimana tidak? Mingyu sedang bersama kekasihnya saat ini. Bukankah seharusnya lelaki itu merasa bahagia?

Merasa suasana sedikit aneh, Jeonghan yang duduk tepat disamping Mingyu akhirnya angkat suara. Sekedar menanyakan kabar perusahaan atau bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kuliahnya. Mingyu menanggapi, sedikit tersenyum untuk membuat sang gadis merasa dihargai.

"Kau tahu, dosenku yang gemuk itu sekarang semakin menyebalkan," Jeonghan memajukan bibirnya lucu, "Bayangkan saja, dia memberiku tugas yang sangat banyak hanya karena aku tidak mengikuti kelasnya minggu lalu. Bahkan tugasku yang kemarin saja belum sepenuhnya selelsai. Dosen itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Sangat tidak mungkin 'kan kalau aku...bla bla bla."

Masih banyak lagi celotehan Jeonghan yang sebenarnya membuat Mingyu merasa semakin bosan.

Mingyu mengangkat gelas bening yang telah terisi wine kemudian menyesapnya perlahan. Menghiraukan ocehan calon pengantinnya yang membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Kalian menunggu lama?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Membuat celotehan tak penting dari Jeonghan terhenti seketika. Gadis itu tersenyum riang saat matanya menangkap sosok lelaki berwajah tampan berdiri didepan mejanya bersama seorang gadis.

"Seungcheol, kau datang?" riangnya.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Pun gadis yang berdiri disamping Seungcheol ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah Jeonghan.

Namun ketika gadis itu melirik pada lelaki yang duduk disamping Jeonghan, entah mengapa tiba-tiba senyumnya menghilang. Matanya mengarah datar tanpa perintah. Sementara Mingyu yang menjadi objek pandang seolah membeku. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut yang sulit ditebak ketika mengetahui jika gadis yang dibawa Seungcheol adalah seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya.

Sesaat dunia mereka seolah terhenti. Deguban jantung didada Mingyu menandakan betapa Ia masih sangat mengingat gadis itu.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo lekat. Darahnya tak mengalir dengan normal untuk memasok oksigen pada otaknya. Tubuhnya kaku, bahkan gelas bening yang berada dalam genggamannya hampir terjatuh jika saja Jeonghan tak mengangkat suaranya kembali.

"Kau datang bersama 'calonmu'?" tanya Jeonghan antusias. Matanya menatap gadis manis didepannya yang nampak cantik dengan gaun merah selututnya. Gaunnya tidak ketat tapi mampu menunjukkan tubuh molek nan anggun miliknya. Polesan merah tipis pada pipi, dengan rambut panjang bergelombang yang digerai menambah kesan sensual gadis itu.

"Begitulah. Dia manis bukan?" celetuk Seungcheol membanggakan gadisnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraih pinggang ramping Wonwoo lembut kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Hahaha... sesuai tipemu." tawa Jeonghan pecah, menimbulkan guratan tak suka pada wajah Mingyu.

"Yak! Kim Mingyu, kau tidak ingin menyapaku?" Seungcheol bersungut. Sementara yang dipanggil masih tak merubah posisi pun tatapannya.

Jeonghan yang menyadari gelagat aneh itu kembali mengangkat suaranya. Mengalihkan perhatian agar tak terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu sifatnya saja, Oppa. Duduklah. Akan kupesankan wine terbaik disini." titah Jeonghan sembari tersenyum lembut.

Seungcheol memaklumi sikap dingin lelaki yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak masa sekolah itu. Dari pada menganggu Mingyu, lebih baik memang menuruti kata Jeonghan.

Lelaki tampan itu akhirnya memilih duduk berseberangan dengan Jeonghan. Sementara Wonwoo duduk berseberangan dengan Mingyu. Pandangan mereka sempat bertemu sesaat, namun Wonwoo memilih membuang muka ketika ia rasa Seungcheol menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"Bukankah kau mahasiswi dari fakultas sastra? Aku sering melihatmu mengisi acara ketika ada event kampus." tanya Jeonghan pada Wonwoo tak lama setelah mereka duduk.

"Ahh... benarkah?" Wonwoo tersenyum tipis membuat Mingyu semakin tak dapat mengalihkan tatapannya.

Jeonghan mengangguk singkat, kemudian tersenyum, "Aku Jeonghan, dan dia calon suamiku, Kim Mingyu." Jeonghan memperkenalkan diri agar suasana menjadi akrab. Tangannya yang lentik menggenggam erat lengan Mingyu pun senyum manisnya yang tak juga menghilang.

Wonwoo bergeming. Ia merasa aneh dengan pemandangan didepannya.

"Aku Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo."

Suasana kembali netral. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sibuk bercakap, menanyakan kabar juga kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Mengingat dua manusia itu adalah sahabat dekat, mereka seolah memiliki dunianya sendiri ketika bertemu seperti sekarang. Sementara Mingyu dan Wonwoo, mereka memilih diam tanpa ada niatan larut dalam percakapan itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan Seungcheol tak sengaja mengeluarkan sebuah candaan yang membuat Mingyu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bermain?"

"Bermain? Kita ini sudah bukan anak-anak lagi, Oppa." Jeonghan menanggapi.

"Eiy, ini bukan permainan anak-anak. Truth or Dare, kau tahu kan?"

Mingyu menatap tajam kearah Seungcheol dengan guratan tak suka. Mingyu bukan tipe orang yang akan bermain permainan macam itu disaat _mood_ nya tak stabil seperti sekarang.

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu, huh? Kau takut?" Seungcheol berkata pada Mingyu dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa kau pernah melihatku takut pada sesuatu sebelumnya? Lucu sekali." timpal Mingyu. Namun matanya tak juga lepas dari Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu aku anggap kau menyetujuinya. Kau tidak keberatan kan, sayang?" Seungcheol meraih tangan lembut Wonwoo untuk kemudian dibalas senyum manis oleh gadisnya.

Seungcheol meletakkan botol wine kosong diatas meja dengan semangat. Sebelumnya lelaki itu telah memberi peraturan pada permainan mereka. Dan tanpa banyak kata, mereka menyetujuinya. Suasana bar semakin riuh saat botol wine berputar untuk pertama kalinya. Jeonghan terlihat antusias ketika botol itu berhenti dengan ujung botol mengarah pada Mingyu.

Seungcheol tersenyum miring kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Haruskah aku memilih Dare dan menari diatas panggung untuk memenuhi fantasy bodohmu itu, Seongcheol hyung?" sergah Mingyu dengan nada dingin.

Jeonghan menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana otak konyol Seungcheol jika sedang ingin mengerjai Mingyu. Tapi sayang, niatnya sudah lebih dulu terendus.

"Eottokhae arraseo? Woah." Seungcheol melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Bagaimana Mingyu tahu isi kepalanya?

"Otak ciutmu itu tak akan pernah jauh dari hal semacam itu, hyung!" Mingyu menjawab sekenanya kemudian mengangkat gelas untuk kembali menyesap winenya.

"Jika kau tidak memilih dare pasti kau memilih truth, benar?" Jeonghan menengahi.

Mingyu mengangguk dan hal itu membuat Jeonghan tersenyum riang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang akan memberimu pertanyaan," Jeonghan menatap Mingyu antusias, "Menurutmu apa definisi dari kata cinta?"

Mingyu balas menatap Jeonghan sebentar. Ia merasa tak asing dengan pertanyaan seperti itu. Dadanya tiba-tiba bergetar, namun Mingyu berusaha untuk tak menunjukkan perubahan pada raut wajahnya.

Lelaki tan itu berdehem untuk kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya. Matanya yang tajam secara otomatis menatap Wonwoo tanpa alasan.

"Cinta?" Mingyu menjeda kalimatnya, "Bukankah cinta itu sebuah perasaan yang datangnya tulus dari hati? Setahuku cinta adalah rasa yang melibatkan sebuah kekuatan. Dia tidak akan pergi, juga tidak akan meninggalkan meskipun badai kuat menerjang."

Atmosfir tiba-tiba berubah, mencekam dan penuh kehampaan seiring ucapan Mingyu terhenti. Mingyu memberikan opininya dengan nada penuh tekanan, menimbulkan suasana aneh disekitar mereka. Bahkan tatapan matanya yang dalam dan tajam seolah menohok gadis cantik yang tengah duduk dalam ketidaknyamanan didepannya.

"Aku tahu kau memiliki opini bagus tentang Cinta, itulah mengapa aku bersedia menikah denganmu, Mingyu-ya." Jeonghan mengecup singkat pipi Mingyu dengan riang kemudian bergelayut manja pada lengan kokoh sang kekasih.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecut, berusaha mati-matian agar tak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Entah apa yang ia rasakan, namun pernyataan Mingyu sedikit mengusik luka yang tersimpan didalam jantungnya.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya lagi, Jeonghan-ah?" Seungcheol bertanya dengan nada jahil.

Jeonghan menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian menggeleng, "Aku sudah cukup puas dengan jawaban Mingyu."

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita putar kembali botolnya."

Seungcheol memutar botol untuk kedua kalinya. Ia begitu antusias menanti kemana botol itu akan mengarah. Dan tersenyum lebar ketika ujungnya mengarah pada dirinya sendiri. Mudah saja bagi Seungcheol karena lelaki itu memilih dare. Ia hanya perlu membelikan dua buah boneka beruang besar untuk kado pernikahan Jeonghan bersama Mingyu, sesuai taruhan yang ia sepakati dengan Jeonghan tentu saja.

Botol diputar kembali, perlahan namun pasti. Beberapa detik berlalu dan ujung botol mengarah pada Jeonghan. Gadis itu mendengus, merutuki ujung botol yang mengarah padanya.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Truth? Aku rasa tidak terlalu buruk."

"Baiklah," sahut Seungcheol, kemudian matanya melirik Mingyu yang masih tenang duduk diposisinya, "Kau tidak ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada calon tunanganmu sebelum dia menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya, Tuan Kim?"

Mingyu mengalihakan pandangannya dari Wonwoo, untuk kemudian menatap Jeonghan tajam. Didalam hati Wonwoo, ia merasa begitu lega. Sungguh, tatapan Mingyu benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Mengapa kau bersedia menikah denganku?" pertanyaan mudah namun memiliki arti yang dalam menurut Jeonghan.

Senyum cerah Jeonghan luntur seketika karena pertanyaan spontan dari Mingyu. Menyadari hal itu, Seungcheol pun angkat bicara.

"Hei, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja Jeonghan mau menikah denganmu karena dia mencintaimu. Seperti opini yang kau ucapkan, cinta tidak akan meninggalkan, bukan?"

Hati ketiga manusia itu mencelos begitu mendengar ucapan Seungcheol. Jeonghan tersenyum kaku mengetahui Seungcheol membelanya.

Melihat itu, Mingyu segera mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Kalau begitu kau lulus dengan sangat mudah, Nona Jeonghan." Mingyu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa seolah tak mau lagi ambil pusing atas jawaban yang ia terima dari Seungcheol.

"Huh?" Jeonghan menatap penuh tanya pada Mingyu.

"Bukankah Seungcheol hyung telah membantu menjawab pertanyaanku?" sinisnya.

"Ahh... benar." Jeonghan menelan ludahnya gugup.

Situasi kembali canggung. Dan itu membuat Wonwoo semakin merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kita putar botolnya kembali." Seungcheol mengalihkan perhatian. Ia kembali meraih ujung botol kemudian memutarnya searah jarum jam. Botol masih berputar, meninggalkan jejak keheningan diantara mereka. Suasana kaku yang tercipta nyatanya mampu membuat keempat manusia itu merasakan atmosfir yang berbeda.

Wonwoo bergeming ketika ujung botol mengarah padanya. Menimbulkan rasa penasaran berlebih dari ketiga manusia disana.

"Truth or Dare?" Seungcheol menggenggam lembut tangan Wonwoo. Dan gadis itu membalasnya dengan remasan ringan.

"Truth."

Tepat! Sesuai dengan tebakan dari ketiganya. Wonwoo pasti akan memilih mengakui sesuatu dari pada harus melakukan sesuatu yang bisa saja merugikan baginya. Ia tahu bagaimana otak Seungcheol juga Mingyu. Ia tidak mungkin mau menyerahkan keperawanannya untuk salah satu dari mereka, tentu saja.

"Baiklah, aku dulu yang bertanya." Jeonghan berucap semangat.

Wonwoo menatapnya datar namun tak menutupi raut khawatir pada wajah manisnya.

"Apa kau setuju pada opini Mingyu tentang definisi cinta?" senyum ceria itu berubah menjadi senyum miring, sarat akan arti mendalam.

Wonwoo masih terdiam. Mata dinginnya menatap Jeonghan sebentar kemudian beralih pada Mingyu yang kini melipat tangannya didepan dada. Wonwoo menangkap hal yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya dari Mingyu. Entahlah, seperti tatapan intimidasi yang seolah memojokkan dirinya.

Seungcheol membalas remasan tangan Wonwoo dengan lembut, membuat gadis itu tersadar dari pikiran-pikiran anehnya kemudian kembali fokus pada jawaban yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Tidak."

Ketiga manusia itu mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar jawaban Wonwoo.

"Apa yang membuatmu tak sependapat dengan Mingyu?" Jeonghan kembali bertanya.

Hening kembali tercipta.

Wonwoo mengambil napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Karena cinta tidak semestinya dipaksakan jika salah seorang diantaranya tersakiti. Badai memang akan selalu datang ketika cinta mulai tumbuh. Tapi ingatlah bahwa badai juga dapat merubuhkan sesuatu diantara kata bernama cinta." Wonwoo menatap dalam mata Mingyu, "Seperti halnya kepercayaan. Badai bernama kepercayaan adalah salah satu sumber kehancuran. Jika cinta tak memiliki kepercayaan, maka badai itu tak akan mau pergi dari sisinya. Bukan begitu, Tuan Kim?"

Deg!

Wonwoo berhasil mengunci tatapan ketiga manusia disekitarnya. Jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya seolah menjadi alat berat yang menghancurkan lamunan mereka. Jawaban yang dalam sarat akan arti tersembunyi.

Keheningan masih meliputi mereka. Pemikiran-pemikiran akan kalimat konotasi dari Wonwoo sedikit banyak merusak kesenjangan diantara mereka.

"Kurasa jawabanku sudah cukup. Aku permisi ketoilet sebentar." ucap Wonwoo memecah keheningan.

Ketiga manusia yang masih berada dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing pun tersadar. Dan mengulas senyum tipis secara bersamaan. Memaklumi sikap Wonwoo yang seperti puzle.

...

...

Wonwoo berjalan perlahan menuju lorong sepi disudut bar, bukan toilet seperti yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya. Gadis itu menunduk, menaham butiran air yang entah sejak kapan menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Aku baru tahu jika yang kau sebut toilet adalah ini." suara berat itu mencuri atensi Wonwoo. Gadis itu mengangkat wajah dan mendapati Mingyu yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya.

Wonwoo tercekat. Darimana Mingyu tahu dirinya berada disini?

"Aku terkesan atas jawabanmu, nona Jeon. Kau begitu berbakat dengan permainan kata seperti itu." ucap Mingyu dengan senyum tipis diantara belah bibirnya. Lelaki itu mengambil langkah, menuntun kaki jenjangnya mendekati gadis manis yang masih terdiam diujung lorong yang lain.

Wonwoo tersenyum miring, "Setelah tiga tahun, aku merasa kau tak mengalami perubahan." sindirnya.

Mingyu terkekeh kecil kemudian menatap manik mata tajam yang masih saja mempesona baginya.

"Kau juga masih terlihat cantik, seperti dulu. Bedanya kau menjadi semakin seksi dengan gaun seperti ini." Mingyu meraba pinggang ramping Wonwoo, membuat sang gadis manis menatapnya tak suka, "Seungcheol menjagamu dengan baik rupanya."

"Begitulah." jawaban singkat mengiringi tangan halus yang berusaha melepas genggaman Mingyu pada pinggangnya.

"Aku penasaran. Apakah ucapanmu beberapa saat yang lalu benar-benar berasal dari hatimu, nona Jeon?"

Wonwoo mendongak, membalas tatapan Mingyu yang sedikit mengerikan.

"Tentu saja."

"Itukah alasanmu meninggalkanku?"

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Ya."

"Kau tidak pernah berkata apapun padaku." Mingyu menekan kalimatnya, membuat Wonwoo mau tak mau menahan teriakan yang ingin keluar dari pangkal kerongkongannya.

"Karena Ayahmu yang menyuruhku pergi."

Ayah?

Mingyu melunakkan tatapannya atas perkataan Wonwoo.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Kim Mingyu. Kau pasti tahu segalanya. Kau yang berkuasa, namun Ayahmu yang memegang kendali. Aku rasa kau tahu apa maksudku." Wonwoo berbicara tajam.

Grep!

Mingyu menarik lengan Wonwoo, menghimpit tubuh ramping itu diantara tembok dan tubuhnya sendiri. Tatapannya mengunci pergerakan Wonwoo, karena Mingyu tak menyukai segala hal yang mengatasnamakan Ayahnya.

"Jangan membawa nama Ayahku dalam masalah kita, nona Jeon." nada itu penuh dengan ancaman. Namun justru membuat Wonwoo tersenyum miring.

"Inilah badai sebenarnya yang menyerang kita, Kim Mingyu. Kau... tidak pernah mempercayaiku!"

Kalimat sedingin es itu membuat Mingyu membeku. Tanpa Mingyu sadari Wonwoo telah memberinya satu buah potongan puzle, dan ia harus menyusunnya ditempat yang tepat.

Mingyu terdiam, ia tak berniat bertanya maupun membalas ucapan Wonwoo. Ia ingin gadis manis'nya' sendirilah yang mengatakan langsung padanya.

"Kau pasti tidak lupa hari dimana aku meninggalkanmu, bukan? Dimalam dengan hujan deras aku menemuimu." Wonwoo memutuskan membuka kembali memori yang tersimpan rapi dikepalanya. Memberikan alasan agar Mingyu dapat membuka mata.

"Saat itu kau bertanya mengapa wajahku memar, dan aku berbohong padamu. Aku mengatakan jika aku baru terjatuh ditempat kerjaku, namun kau tak melihat guratan kebohongan disana. Kau tak melihat lelehan air mata karena tersamarkan air hujan. Bahkan kau tak melihat tetesan darah yang keluar dari punggungku. Kau menyamarkan semuanya!" Wonwoo melepaskan satu lelehan hangat pada pipinya saat mengingat betapa terlukanya ia saat itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Gyu. Terlalu banyak kejanggalan yang tak pernah kau lihat sebelumnya. Ancaman, tekanan, pukulan, kau tidak pernah menyadari itu semua. Karena kau lebih memilih mempercayai Ayahmu daripada aku. Itulah mengapa pada akhirnya aku memilih pergi meninggalkanmu." Wonwoo tak terisak meskipun lelehan bening itu semakin deras mengalir dari matanya. Dan hal itu membuat Mingyu seperti dikuliti hidup-hidup. Dadanya sakit melihat airmata Wonwoo. Wonwoo memberinya satu lagi kepingan puzle, dan Mingyu mulai mengerti bentuk apa yang tengah ia susun.

Kekecewaan.

"Maaf." Mingyu berucap lirih, terlihat raut menyesal yang begitu kentara dimatanya.

"Maafkan aku Wonwoo-ya." ucapnya lagi.

"Terlambat." balas Wonwoo cepat.

Mingyu menarik pinggang Wonwoo dan mendekapnya erat. Menyalurkan rasa menyesal yang teramat pun rindu yang telah lama ia pendam pada gadis manis kesayangannya.

"Aku mohon... aku tahu aku bodoh karena tak menyadari hal itu. Aku tahu aku bodoh karena tak menghalangimu pergi saat itu. Aku bodoh karena tak mencarimu setelahnya. Aku tahu aku bodoh! Aku tak melihat bagaimana keadaanmu yang sebenarnya. Maafkan aku." Mingyu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher putih milik Wonwoo. Mengeluarkan liquid hangat yang membasahi leher mulus itu.

Wonwoo terdiam, tak berniat membalas pelukan itu meskipun ia ingin. Ia masih begitu kecewa. Namun ia tak dapat membohongi hatinya. Dirinya pun begitu merindukan sosok pelindungnya, dulu. Ia merindukan kehangatan yang ditawarkan Mingyu padanya, dulu. Bahkan ia merindukan suasana ceria yang sering mereka lewati bersama, dulu.

Mingyu masih betah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Wonwoo, hingga suara lembut menginterupsi pendengarannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salahmu."

Ya, Wonwoo memanglah gadis berhati lembut. Ia tidak akan tega melukai seseorang yang masih sangat ia cintai meskipun pada kenyataannya ia yang telah banyak terluka.

Perlahan Wonwoo membalas pelukan Mingyu. Melingkarkan kedua lengannyanya pada perut rata milik lelaki itu.

Mingyu semakin deras menjatuhkan airmatanya, tanpa suara, tanpa isakan. Namun Wonwoo tahu seberapa terlukanya Mingyu saat mengetahui alasan dirinya meninggalkan Mingyu.

Mingyu meraba lembut punggung Wonwoo. Menyalurkan kerinduan yang begitu dalam ia rasakan. Namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika ia merasakan ada yang mengganjal disana. Seperti sebuah garis menonjol dari balik gaun merah Wonwoo. Mingyu menegakkan kepala, melepaskan pelukan hangat dan menatap lekat wajah cantik dihadapannya.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" Mingyu bertanya pelan, takut Wonwoo akan menolak permintaanya. Namun ketika Wonwoo mengangguk, Mingyu mengulas senyum tipis.

Wonwoo berbalik, memberi kepercayaan pada Mingyu untuk melihat bekas luka yang diperolehnya.

Gadis itu menyibak rambutnya kesamping, memperlihatkan resleting gaun yang menutupi punggungnya. Perlahan Mingyu menarik turun resleting itu, dan seketika dadanya remuk saat mendapati bekas luka memanjang dari pangkal leher hingga tengah punggung Wonwoo. Bekas luka yang menimbulkan keloid yang begitu ketara.

Mingyu buru-buru menutup resleting itu kembali dan membalikkan tubuh ramping Wonwoo. Tanpa bicara apapun, Mingyu segera meraup bibir merah delima milik Wonwoo. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan halus, tanpa mengurangi derasnya airmata yang mengalir dari pelupuknya.

"Maafkan aku, Wonwoo-ya. Maafkan aku..." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo terdiam, membiarkan Mingyu mengecupnya lembut tanpa emosi. Wonwoo tak membalas, namun ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan ringan pada dadanya, juga sapuan pada kedua belah bibir tipisnya.

"Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya jika kau memberiku kesempatan." ucap Mingyu disela-sela lumatannya.

Wonwoo tercekat, ia ingin namun ia ragu. Bagaimana dengan Jeonghan? Bukankah Mingyu akan menikahi gadis itu besok? Juga Ayahnya? Wonwoo masih terlalu takut untuk kembali berhadapan dengan Ayah Mingyu.

Mingyu mengerti akan keterdiaman Wonwoo. Ia kembali melepas ciuman sepihaknya dan menatap penuh atensi pada kedua mata sayu itu.

"Aku akan memutuskan Jeonghan jika kau bersedia kembali padaku."

"T-tapi, Gyu..."

"Aku tidak mencintai Jeonghan. Hanya dirimu, Wonwoo-ya. Hanya dirimu."

"Bagaimana dengan Ayahmu? Aku..."

"Kita hadapi sama-sama, um? Kau percaya padaku, kan?" Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo lembut, seolah memberi hembusan angin menyegarkan padanya. Gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

"Aku akan menjagamu lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku berjanji." dan ucapan itu mengiringi tautan bibir mereka kembali.

Tanpa mereka sadari dua sosok lain tengah memperhatikan percakapan mereka disudut lorong sedari tadi. Dua sosok yang tengah menunjukkan raut berbeda. Salah satunya seorang gadis, yang langsung berlari meninggalkan lorong itu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Ia memacu langkahnya keluar bar. Terburu-buru menyenderkan tubuh rampingnya pada salah satu mobil yang ia tahu adalah mobil Seungcheol.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya lelaki berwajah tampan yang kini berdiri didepannya. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan menemukan Seungcheol tengah tersenyum ringan.

"Ya." balas sang gadis lembut, "Akhirnya mereka bersatu kembali. Aku begitu bahagia melihatnya."

"Benarkah kau merasa bahagia?" nada bicara Seungcheol seakan menggoda.

"Eiy... apa kau sedang cemburu, em? Tentu saja aku bahagia, karena pada akhirnya usaha kita tidak sia-sia." kekehan lembut mengiringi sikutan ringan pada lengan Seungcheol.

"Aku juga. Kau tahu, jagi, aku selalu berharap drama ini berakhir secepat mungkin. Aku tidak tega melihat Wonwoo yang selalu menangis setiap malam karena makluk brengsek macam Mingyu." ucap Seungcheol sambil mengelus lembut helaian surai Jeonghan.

"Kau pikir aku tak begitu? Bahkan aku sudah tak tahan karena Mingyu terus mengacuhkanku. Dan membayangkan aku akan menikah dengan manusia arogan macam dia, membuatku ingin mati saja." Jeonghan memajukan bibirnya lucu.

Seungcheol tersenyum semakin lebar, "Yang terpenting semua masalah selesai disaat yang tepat."

"Benar."

"Jadi sekarang kita free?"

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol kemudian mengangguk antusias, "Tentu saja."

Jeonghan segera meraih tubuh tegap didepannya. Memeluknya erat, mengungkapkan rasa rindu yang terpaksa ia tahan demi drama merepotkan ini.

"Aku begitu merindukanmu, Oppa. Sangat merindukanmu~" ucapnya manja.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, jagi. Bahkan lebih banyak dibanding rindumu padaku." balas Seungcheol dengan kecupan lembut dikepala Jeonghan.

...

...

Kkeut!

...

...

Fic Remake The Lost! Diubah cast dan beberapa kata. Special untuk Ulang tahunnya Uri Cheonsa, yeay! /clap! clap!/

Saengil Chukkae Emaknya kecebong (red=Seventeen), jangan bosen-bosen ngurus anak-anak nakal itu ya :D

Btw karena di Pantomime saya menistakan Jeonghan, jadi di Fic ini saya buat karakter Jeonghan seperti malaikat penolong hubungan Meanie. Wkwkwk... :D

I hope you guys, enjoy with this story!

Sorry for typo, karena saya nggak edit lagi. Bhahaks...


End file.
